


Practice makes perfect

by chameleon_soul



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month later Misaki is still trying to come good on his New Year's resolution ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Sequel to the fic: Misaki’s New Year resolution
> 
> Warning: yaoi
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Junjou Romantica.

** Practice makes perfect **

Misaki straightened out the bow around Suzuki’s neck and sighed, his hands stilling around the fine material of the bow.

 

It had been nearly one month now and he still wasn’t any closer to voicing out those three words out loud and in a clear way so Usagi actually understood what he was confessing.

 

True the blond writer knew well enough what Misaki was saying judging by his reaction each time Misaki acted as a mumbling idiot, but it just didn’t feel right to Misaki. He should be able to tell Usagi how he felt about the man, damn it. Usagi deserved as much at least after everything he had done for him and how the writer had showered and still showered him with proof of his love each time accompanied by a verbal confession containing those three words.

 

Misaki however never got any further than a mumbling confession or a desperate, heart filled kiss in which he poured all his love for Usagi, but that just wasn’t the same thing as actually also verbally voicing your feelings. How Usagi could so easily express those three words, Misaki would never get.

 

Misaki released the bow and flopped on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 

What was it that Usagi-chichi had said again?

 

_Just goes to show that important things should be said when the need arises or else it’ll be useless. No matter how much you feel it in your heart, if you don’t tell the person then it’s meaningless._

Misaki sat back up, a determined look on his face.

 

This wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all.

 

Misaki shot to his feet, his fist balled determined.

 

It was time to be a man and confess. But … how?

 

Desperate for inspiration Misaki’s eyes darted across the room and fell on a bookshelf that housed some of Usagi’s BL novels. A shiver went through him and he quickly averted his eyes from one of his current stress sources when suddenly a thought struck him and his eyes tracked back to the novels.

 

Maybe he could rehearse his love confession by reading out loud some love confessions from books. That way he could get used to pronouncing the words loud and clear and he would get used to actually hearing a love confession rolling out of his own mouth.

 

But where could he find some mellow, romantic books? He doubted that Usagi had books like that as he didn’t seem to need any research material on the subject or examples as the man so easily let the words flow out of his own mouth. Hell, Misaki was sure that some other writers could take lessons from Usagi’s love confessions. He couldn’t remember ever having read a book before in which the love confession ever felt so good and right as when those words spilled from Usagi’s mouth. It always struck a cord in him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Then again, maybe he was biased as he was in love with Usagi. Maybe hearing a love confession from the person who has stolen your heart just has an extra dimension, one that no one can ever create or replicate in their books.

 

‘Would Usagi be able to do that?’ Misaki wondered and his curiosity got the better of him and directed his footsteps towards the shelve BL novels. Surely some of Usagi’s BL novels held love confessions. They couldn’t all be merely about sex, now could they?

 

Misaki nodded resolutely to himself and stretched his right hand out towards the novels. His index finger brushed over the sides as he read title after title searching for a title that didn’t sound all too etchy.

 

When he came to the end of the row, he sighed and gave up on trying to find a decent title and just pulled the first book off the shelve.

 

On the cover was a mature looking brunet, naked, with his black-haired lover, also naked, wedged between his legs and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what the image suggested.

 

Quickly Misaki propped the book back on the shelve, trying to ignore the heat he felt on his cheeks.

 

The second book Misaki chose seemed to be a winner. On the cover stood a young brunet, with clothes on thank God, who had his arm hooked in an older blond man’s arm while he gazed lovingly up at the blond.

 

Misaki opened the novel and thumbed through the pages, looking for the desired love confession so he could start practicing.

 

His eyes shot wide open and popped nearly out of his head as his eyes skimmed over the contents on each page. It was sex, sex and some more sex. The damn novel was all about sex and nothing else. The leading characters didn’t even walk hand in hand. They started out in bed and ended up there again after having christened what seemed to be the entire apartment.

 

Scandalized, the brunet in the novel did listen to the name Misaki after all, Misaki put the book back and hoped against better hopes that the third time would be the charm.

 

Dreading what the next novel would look like or would hold as contents, Misaki pulled out a new novel carefully, ready to trust it right back should the cover be enough to make him flip.

 

The cover once again didn’t suggest anything too bad, but Misaki refused to be fooled so easily. He knew better. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. And Misaki had no intention of bringing shame on himself.

 

Carefully he opened the novel at a random page and nearly fell over as there wasn’t a single hint of anything sexual anywhere on the page. He quickly scanned the next page and the one coming after that one. No sex. No hints towards sex.

 

Misaki slammed the book shut and gazed at the cover convinced to see a different writer’s name on the cover, but Usagi’s writer’s name stared back at him in thick, black letters.

 

How could that be? Had Usagi been sick when he had written this BL novel? And why had Aikawa-san condoned such a novel? Wasn’t she all about the getting-hot-and-bothered-stuff? Hell, she had been in Seventh Heaven when she had seen Usagi’s script for the ferris wheel sex, claiming it was Usagi’s best work ever.

 

But why was he complaining? Wasn’t he always the one nagging at Usagi cause he always, well almost always, wrote such erotically novels? Shouldn’t he be glad to see Usagi could actually also write a normal and sweet novel, even if it was still about a gay couple? And it did give him the necessary rehearsing material.

 

Misaki opened the novel again and thumbed through the pages till he found the love confession. He scraped his throat and started awkwardly to read out the lines on the page.

 

A few minutes later Misaki pushed a victorious fist in the air. He had done it! He had gotten to the end of the page and he hadn’t stuttered or mumbled a single time. He could do this. He didn’t get why he had made such a huge deal about confessing before. It was so damn easy. Just wait till Usagi came home! The man would get the surprise of his lifetime. For once he, Misaki, would be the one on top. He would wipe Usagi’s smirk right of the man’s face.

 

Encouraged by how he had just breezed through the love confession in the novel, Misaki thumbed again through the book, searching for a possible second declaration. It seemed God was smiling down upon him. In the back of the novel stood a short additional story as a bonus and on the second page one of the main characters already laid his heart on the line.

 

Misaki started to read the lines out loud and got so caught up in it that he failed to notice Usagi appearing in the open doorway.

 

The writer leaned against the door frame and smirked, waiting till his younger lover would become aware of his presence.

 

Finally Misaki came to the end of the confession and he yelled out desperately: “I love you!” after which he looked up. His eyes grew large and the novel dropped noisily to the floor as he became aware that he wasn’t alone anymore. He had an audience and worse … it was Usagi!

 

“Ah, Usagi. This uhm … this isn’t what you think,” Misaki stammered nervously while he back-pedalled with his hands held defensively in front of him as Usagi straightened up and started to stalk towards the brunet in a slow, predatorily way.

 

Usagi’s hand shot out and grabbed Misaki’s wrist. He gave a quick tug at the wrist sending Misaki stumbling forward and into his arms. With one fluent movement, he picked Misaki up and swung the boy over his shoulder after which he started his trek to the bedroom, Misaki all the while thumbing on his back with his small fists whilst protesting loudly.

 

“Baka Usagi! Put me down! Put me down! I was just rehearsing for a play! Damn it! This isn’t what you think you perverted old gay man! Put me down!”

 

THE END


End file.
